Fence posts have been known for a long time and have traditionally been made of wood. Wood has been the material of choice due to its availability and ability to accommodate traditional fasteners, such as nails or staples. Such fasteners are preferred by persons constructing fences because they are inexpensive, readily available, and easy to use.
However, wood is no longer as plentiful as it once was, and it may not be available in some regions. Also, wood does not have the strength or rigidity of many other building materials, such as concrete.
Indeed, concrete is more weather resistant, rigid and durable; moreover, in damp climates, wood has a tendency to rot, and in dry climates, wood may be a fire hazard. Concrete on the other hand does not rot and is not flammable. Concrete's fire resistance is of particular significance in areas where unwanted vegetation is usually "burnt off" for aesthetic or safety reasons, such as along railroad right of ways.
Typically however, concrete fence posts are not adaptable to conventional fasteners, and many concrete post designs require complicated or expensive fastening systems. Concrete posts may also require one or more reinforcement rods to add needed strength and integrity, and such rods may corrode if subjected to ambient conditions.
Finally, concrete posts can be difficult to anchor into the ground. Concrete typically absorbs and dissipates heat more quickly than the surrounding soil into which the post is placed, and tiny voids can occur between the post and ground. Thereafter, moisture can seep into the voids, enlarging the voids during freezing and providing space for more moisture during thawing. Also, external forces on the heavy concrete posts may also cause them to shift and wobble.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a concrete fence post which can be easily and reliably anchored into the ground.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means for attaching fencing wire and similar-type fencing materials to concrete fence posts by means of conventional fasteners.
A further object of this invention is to provide a non-corrosive concrete fence post with sufficient structural integrity such that the post can be anchored into the ground using a conventional hammer means.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification when read in the light of the annexed drawings.